Marvelous Origins
Marvelous Origins is an American comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics. It is the first entry of the ''Marvelous Marvel'' universe where it start out of revealing new modern takes on the characters in the Marvel Universe. CHARACTERS: ' '''PROTAGONISTS: ' * '''Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America-A young WWII soldier who became a super soldier after being injecting with the Super Soldier Serum. * Antonio "Tony" Stark/Iron Man-The egoistical but well-meaning and respectful CEO of Stark Industries who develop a armor suit. * Thor Odinson-The prince of Asgard, god of thunder and son of Odin who's wield a mystical hammer know as Mjolnir where he choose to protests the humans, much to his father's dismay. * Dr. Robert "Bruce" Banner/Hulk-A Asian-American scientist * Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man-A struggling but's friendly scientist who's were able to shrink and regrow his size with a particle which he calls, the "Pym Particles". * Peter Parker/Spider-Man-A young troubled teen prodigy who gain spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider. * X-Men-consisting of: ** Scott Summers/Cyclops-A young ** Jean Grey-A young ** Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast-A young ** Peter Rasputin/Colossus-A young Russian-American ** Ororo Munore/Storm-A young African-American * Fantastic Four-consisting of: ** Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic- ** Susan Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman- ** Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing- ** Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch- * Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil- * T'Challa Udaku/Black Panther- RECURRING: ''' * '''Margaret "Peggy" Carter- * James "Bucky" Barnes- * Nicholas "Nick" Fury, Sr.- * Dr. Abraham Erskine- * Colonel Chester Philips- * Gregory Stark- * * Virginia "Pepper" Potts- * Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes- * Edwin Jarvis-TBD. * Harold "Happy" Hogan-TBD. * Howard Stark-TBD. * * Odin Borson-TBD. * Frigga Freyrdottir-TBD. * Jane Foster-TBD. * Dr. Donald Blake-TBD. * * Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Rose-TBD. * General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross-TBD. * Richard "Rick" Jones-TBD. * * Janet van Dyne-Hank's love interest and TBD. * Dr. Vernon van Dyne-TBD. * * Uncle Benjamin "Ben" Parker-Peter's protective uncle and surrogate father. * Aunt May Reilly-Parker-Peter's loving and caring aunt and surrogate mother. * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson-Peter's love interest and one of the popular girls and beautiful girl in Midtown High who's rather kindhearted and doesn't let her popularity go to her head. * Harold "Harry" Osborn-Peter's best friend and son of Norman Osborn TBD. * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy-Peter's fellow classmate who's calm and athletic whom formed an sibling-like bond with Peter. * Eugene "Flash" Thompson- * Kennith "Kenny" "King Kong" McFarlane- * Elizabeth "Liz" Allan- * Sally Avril- * Randall "Randy" Robertson- * Gloria "Glory" Grant- * Officer George Stacy- * * Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X- * * Dr. Franklin Storm- * Alicia Masters- * Willie Lumpkin- * * Karen Page- * Franklin "Foggy" Nelson- * Jonathan "Jack" "Battlin' Jack" Murdock- * * T'Chaka Udaku- * Ramonda Udaku- * Shuri Udaku- * ANTAGONISTS: ''' * '''Hydra-consisting of: ** Baron Heinrich Zemo- * * Ten Rings-A terrorist group * * Loki Faufeyson- * * Dr. Samuel Sterns- * * Elihas Starr- * * Dennis Carradine/Burglar- * * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto- * * Annihilus- * * ? * * Ulysess Klaw- * ISSUES: # Project: Rebirth, Pt. 1-In the early 1940s, # Project: Rebirth, Pt. 2- # Project: Rebirth, Pt. 3- # Project: Rebirth, Pt. 4- # Iron, Forged in Fire, Pt. 1- # Iron, Forged in Fire, Pt. 2- # Iron, Forged in Fire, Pt. 3- # God of Thunder, Pt. 1- # God of Thunder, Pt. 2- # God of Thunder, Pt. 3- # Incredible, Pt. 1- # Incredible, Pt. 2- # Incredible, Pt. 3- # The Man in the Ant's Hill, Pt. 1- # The Man in the Ant's Hill, Pt. 2- # The Man in the Ant's Hill, Pt. 3- # X, Pt. 1- # X, Pt. 2- # X, Pt. 3- # Feelin' Fantastic, Pt. 1- # Feelin' Fantastic, Pt. 2- # Feelin' Fantastic, Pt. 3- # Feelin' Fantastic, Pt. 4- # With Great Powers..., Pt. 1- # With Great Powers..., Pt. 2- # With Great Powers..., Pt. 3- # Guardian Devil, Pt. 1- # Guardian Devil, Pt. 2- # Guardian Devil, Pt. 3- # Claws of the Black Panther, Pt. 1- # Claws of the Black Panther, Pt. 2- # Claws of the Black Panther, Pt. 3- # Claws of the Black Panther, Pt. 4- TRIVIA: * * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvelous Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Captain America Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Hulk Category:Iron Man Category:Thor Category:Ant-Man Category:Ant-man Category:Ant man Category:Daredevil Category:X-men Category:X-Men Category:Fantastic Four